Conventional high volume print systems often have large barrels for storing inks that are to be used in various printing processes. These barrels typically are specific with regard to the types or colors of inks that are contained within them. Operator errors may occur such as dispensing an incorrect ink type and/or color into a particular barrel because conventional containers for various inks are simple in design and do not communicate with the print system to prevent such operator errors.